1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing an automotive seat, and in particular to an apparatus for manufacturing an automotive seat by bonding a top cover member to a foam cushion member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a seat manufacturing apparatus of this kind consists of the separate units of mechanisms: a mechanism for turning inside out a top cover member which has been formed by sewing into a bag-like (one-opened deep container) shape, and then affixing the top cover member to a lower die of an identical shape to a seat so that the lower die is inserted into the opened portion of the top cover member and covered therewith, a mechanism for applying an adhesive to the surface of the inside-out turned top cover member or that of the foam cushion member, a mechanism for placing the cushion member onto the top cover member on the lower die, and a mechanism for pressing an upper die against the top cover member and cushion member so as to bond those two members together. According to this prior art, in order to facilitate the forming of the top cover member in conformity with the uneven surface of the lower die, a heater is inserted into between the top cover member and the upper die to apply a heat to the top cover member in advance before the upper die is actuated for such pressure bonding purpose.
The abovementioned apparatus has been found disadvantageous in that such four separate memchanisms are required to be installed for manufacturing one automotive seat, as a result of which there is necessity to equip a heater operation device for causing the foregoing heater to advance or retract to an operative or inoperative position, in each of the four mechanisms, thus resulting in a large scale of operation system and long extended time of assembly of the seat.